


Ethren Whitecross & The Painted Prison

by Ethren



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, NaNoWriMo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-16 15:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21273437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethren/pseuds/Ethren
Summary: My nanowrimo entry for this year. A rewrite for Year 5





	1. A New Year

Ethren was surrounded by suffocating darkness. Tendrils of shadow roped around his leg, twisting up to fasten around his wrists. With a grunt, he dragged his hands away from the reaching dark chains. “Hello?” He called out. “Is anyone out there?”

There was no answer. No answer save for the sound of his own voice echoing back at him. Ethren drew his elder wand and lifted it above his head. “_ Lumos,” _he murmured. His wand should have blossomed with silver light... but there was nothing. “The hell?” He tapped the end of his wand and tried again. Nothing. Something about this place was swallowing the light completely. He returned his wand to his holster and pushed his way through the dark.

It seemed to go on forever. His heart slammed against his chest again and again. He couldn’t help but feel like there was something.... Watching him. 

He came to a stop when he saw someone ahead. They were bent over, holding their knees to their chest, shoulders shuddering. “Hello?” Ethren called out. “Who’s there? What is this place...where are we?” 

They didn’t answer. Ethren could hear what sounded like broken sobs coming from the man. He grimaced, a hand on his wand. “Hello...?” He drew around to the front of the man.... And his wand clattered from his fingers, falling into oblivion. “_ Jaxson!” _

He tried to lunge himself at his brother and slammed against an invisible wall. Like there was glass between them, Ethren’s fist pounded again and again. “Jaxson! Can you hear me?! Where are you!”

Jaxson lifted his head. Tears streamed down his face. His shirt was bloodied, long claw marks tearing across his chest. His brother staggered to his feet, placing his hands over Ethren’s. He should have been able to feel his brother’s touch. His warmth, the stickiness of blood on his hands. 

_ “Ethren,” _ Jaxson hissed, red dribbling from the corner of his lips. _ “Help me.” _

The sound of a steam engine’s whistle had Ethren jerking up, head slamming against the window panel beside him. 

“Ethren!” Chiara squeaked, eyes wide as the Gryffindor began to wake. “Are you okay?”

His vision swam. He opened his eyes blearily and looked about. The train.... He was on the train. His friends; Talbott and Chiara were watching him with concern and countryside rolled past. He eased back into his seat, trying to settle his rampant heart. _ Jaxson. _“I’m fine.”

Talbott snorted. “Sure. And I suppose that’s why you’ve gone white as a sheet?”

“Nah. I just got a fright waking up to your ugly mug,” Ethren purred, dodging a kick from the Ravenclaw. 

“Yes, well speaking of ugly mugs,” Talbott grunted, leaning back next to Chiara. “I’m glad Professor Glaxley won’t be coming back to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts. I’m not sure I could stand his breath over my shoulder anymore.”

“It’s a shame what happened,” Chiara murmured. “Paralyzed from a freak hippogriff accident...do you think the Defense Against the Dark Arts curse is true? That professors will only last a year?”

“One can hope.” Ethren’s voice was sour as he glanced outside. A storm was gathering in the distance, dark clouds churning and thundering above the Scottish countryside. “I don’t think I could take more than a year of Rakepick’s bullshit, to be quite honest.” 

It was pouring when the train rolled into the Hogsmeade station. The three students drew their hoods up over their heads, splashing down into the muddy puddles. Their carriage rumbled over the cobblestone, stopping in front of them. He couldn’t see the thestrals, but he could hear them. The sounds of their wings snapping out as they stretched them, the sounds of their grunts and clicks and faintly, he could see the steam from their breath in the night. Talbott drew his hand over what Ethren could only imagine to be the backside of one of them. “You’re lucky to be able to see them,” Ethren said without thinking.

Talbott glanced over. “Right.” He pushed past Ethren, climbing up into the carriage and Ethren crawled in after. 

Chiara and Talbott spoke with one another the whole way to Hogwarts. They’d visited one another over the summer, and were reminiscing over what had happened.... Ethren didn’t hear them. He was scarcely paying attention. He tugged anxiously at the cuff of his sleeve, eyes following raindrops that slid down the carriage window mindlessly. 

Jaxson. Was he really trapped somewhere..? Did he need Ethren’s help?

He felt so close to finding his brother. And yet.. So far. 

_ ‘Haywood, Beatrice.... HUFFLEPUFF!” _

Haywood. Ethren’s face that had been plastered across the Gryffindor table lifted up idly as he watched the little blonde girl jump down from the stool, her face white. That must have been Penny’s sister. They looked almost identical.

“Hey Whitecross. Whitecross. Hey, Whitecross.”

Jae’s finger poked again and again into Ethren’s hair until he was swatted away. “What?!” Ethren hissed, glowering up at the boy.

Jae gave a shit-eating grin as he leaned forward. “Oh, nothing. I just wanted to tell you how _ happy _I am to have a detention buddy this year!”

“Detention?” Bill whispered, glancing over curiously. “What are you talking about? Ethren’s in detention?”

“Yup!” Jae looked absolutely _ ecstatic _for the chance to tease Ethren. “He’s gonna be in the kitchens with me all year!”

“Blimey, Ethren,” Bill snorted. “What on earth did you do to get yourself caught up in detention?”

Ethren’s cheeks burned. He rubbed the back of his neck with a sigh. “Just...everything that happened last year with the Vaults. And...the year before and... the year before.”

“Honestly,” Percy Weasley sniffed, looking up from his book. “It’s a wonder you haven’t been _ expelled _ after all the rules you’ve broken. If it were anyone else, they’d have been packing to go home ages ago. But for _ some reason, _the professors give you a bewildering amount of slack...”

“Lucky me.” Ethren’s gaze had locked on someone across the hall. Combat boots tapped on the ground idly. Her hair.... Was it shorter this year? She must have cut it... He felt someone elbow him in the ribs and he glanced over. Charlie was smirking up at him.

“What.”

“You know what.”

“Jabbing me in the ribs doesn’t go for a very elaborate answer.”

“Come on, I can see you ogling her.” Charlie made kissy faces and Ethren grunted, pushing his face away. “Whatever...” he muttered.

“Come on. You went to the Celestial Ball with her.”

“That was a one-time thing.”

_ “And _you gave up your frog choir position for her,” Jae added.

“Only because she lied to me.”

Charlie and Jae gave each other exasperated looks. Their conversation began to ring in Ethren’s ears as he glanced over towards the Professor’s table... and caught one of them staring straight at him. Sharp, blue eyes that gored right into him, thin red lips twisted upwards into a knowing smirk, face framed by waves of sleek orange hair. 

“Ethren!”

Ethren drew his gaze away from Rakepick. Everyone was beginning to leave the Great Hall and make their way towards their common rooms. Penny stood with an arm around the little blonde girl - Beatrice - and she smiled and waved at him. “I wanted to talk to you before we all went to bed! How was your summer?”

“My summer mostly consisted of dodging my parents, to be honest,” Ethren snorted. “My mom’s been extra clingy lately. That and studying for my curse.”

“Any luck?”

He shook his head. Penny reached out and took his hand, giving it a squeeze. “I’m sure you’ll find something, Ethren... you have to.”

“Yeah. I know.”

“In the meantime, I wanted you to meet-”

_ “Hi!” _

Ethren jumped as the little girl practically lunged out like a striking kitten, taking his other hand and gave it a vigorous shake. “I-I’m Beatrice! Hi!”

Ethren blinked. With each hand being trapped by a Haywood girl, he slowly withdrew them. “Uh...hi. I’m-”

“Ethren Whitecross! I know all about you?”

Ethren shot Penny a scowl. The Hufflepuff gave a sheepish smile and tugged on her braid. “I’ve told her all about our adventures,” she said with a laugh. 

“She’s told me so much!” Beatrice squeaked. “She told me about how you fought the Ice Knight and killed it with a sword!”

“Well, technically I didn’t kill it, I just-”

“And about how you defeated _ Voldemort _ in your third year!”

“But those were just bogg-”

“And about how you took out an army of acromantulas in the forbidden forest!”

Behind Beatrice, Jae and Charlie were both cackling. Ethren was flushed right down to his ears. “What the heck did you tell her?!” Ethren hissed to Penny.

“The truth!” She said. “I think she just... likes to embellish on what I say sometimes..she’s a big fan of yours.”

“Yeah!” Beatrice was practically bouncing on her toes. “And now I can join you on your adventures?”

“Excuse me?” Ethren blurted.

“Will you take me on your next curse-breaking mission?” Her blue eyes shone with excitement. It was a shame he was about to rip that excitement out from under her. 

“Listen,” Ethren said, his voice firm. “I’m not exactly sure what your sister has told you but.... What I do isn’t _ fun. _ It’s not an adventure. It’s not _ cool. _And it can get you hurt in extremely nasty ways. There’s no way I’m taking a kid with me.”

Beatrice sent her sister a pleading look, as though Penny could possibly change Ethren’s mind. But one look at the Gryffindor’s face had Penny shaking her head. “Sorry, Bea. If he says you can’t go, you can’t... and honestly, I agree. It’s dangerous. Maybe when you’re older.”

“But _ you _fought the Ice Knight when you were a first year.”

“That’s... true.”

“And Harry Potter defeated You-Know-Who when he was just a baby!” She pouted. “If Professor Dumbledore were here, he’d let me go!”

That’s right. Dumbledore was gone this year... but why? Where could that old man be off to now? Ethren felt a spike of irritation. “Tell you what,” he hissed out with a dry smile. “Next time a wizard comes around to threaten me or I need to fight a dangerous creature, I’ll let you know. Sound good?”

The girl’s face broke out into a smile. “Yes! Oh, and that reminds me!” The girl bit her tongue as she dragged her book bag around to her front and pawed through. Books and quills went toppling to the ground as she fished about and finally, pulled out what she’d been looking for. “Here it is! I made it for you.”

In her hand was a crudely fashioned sewn pink puffskein, it’s tongue drooping out of its mouth. “Oh, wow, Beatrice,” he managed, taking it from her. “This is...great.” 

“Thanks! I made it with real puffskein hair!”

He nearly dropped it. “You did?”

Penny smiled proudly. “She’d shave our puffskein every sunday and collected the clippings for your gift!”

Ew. “Wow, thanks, Beatrice.” He looked it over more closely. “You know, it actually looks like my brother’s puffskein, Titan.”

“Your _ brother _had a puffskein too?”

“Sure did. Little thing always snuck into my room to chew on my hair.”

“Can you tell me more about him?”

The easy smile that had drawn over Ethren’s features dissipated. He clutched the puffskein plush in one hand, awkward silence creeping between them. Penny cleared her throat. “Ah, Beatrice!” She said. “Why don’t I show you our Common Room? It’s really nice, it has lots of plants and sunshine!”

Easily distracted, Beatrice nodded. “Okay! See you, Ethren!”

He watched them leave. As Ethren began to gather his things, he let his teal eyes span out over the Great Hall. He could quickly pick out all of his friends. Tulips and Tonks, laughing over something. Barnaby tending to some animal he had stuffed into his coat - looked like a bowtruckle. But it was on Merula Snyde who Ethren’s eyes lingered on. She looked.... Tired.

He shoved his things into his bag and picked his way across the Great Hall to her. “Merula!” He called out as she began to leave.

She and Ismelda turned, both of the girls scowling as though they’d smelled something bad. “What do you want?” Merula said hotly, eyes searching him as though for some sleight of hand trickery.

“I just wanted to talk for a second. Do you mind?” He looked over towards Ismelda who huffed, turning her back on the pair and marched out of the Great Hall.

Merula arched a brow, folding her arms over her chest. “Whitecross, I’d much rather be curling under my nice warm blankets than talking to you right now.”

“Well, that’s a damn shame because there’s something I have to say.”

“Isn’t there _ always _something you have to say?”

“And yet you always listen.”

“Only because we have a common goal. While it’s usually mindless drivel, _ sometimes _you have something that’s worth listening to.”

Ethren ground his teeth together. “Must you always be so difficult?”

“Consider it a habit,” she purred, the edge of her lip quirking upwards. A hand slid down to rest on her hip. “So? What was it you wanted?”

...he couldn’t remember. As soon as he started talking to her, his mind went blank. “I- uh....uh..”

“Well? Spit it out.”

“I was just... wondering if..”

A hand was on his shoulder. 

Red nails tapped and drummed along near his neck and a chill crawled up his spine as he heard the woman’s voice from behind him. “Just the two I wanted to see.”

Ethren spun around. Rakepick stood behind him with that sickly sweet smile. Alarm bells were immediately going off in his head. “Hello, Madam Rakepick.”

Alarm bells that Merula must have been deaf to. She punched his shoulder. “She’s _ Professor _Rakepick now,” she hissed. 

“Professor indeed,” Rakepick hummed. “Which is why you will both be receiving your first lesson. Now.”

“Now?” Ethren said. He looked outside. Rain still pounded against the windows. “But it’s the middle of the night.”

“Consider this a private lesson. You will both meet me outside on the training grounds immediately.” And without another word, she Rakepick spun around, leaving to go speak with Professor Sprout.

“She can’t seriously think we’d consider going with her?” Merula snorted, folding her arms over her chest. “We don’t need her help.”

“I don’t trust her,” Ethren agreed, eyeing the Professor. “She.... was helpful last year, when dealing with the Cursed Vault, but...”

“She has an ulterior motive.”

Ethren nodded. “And she isn’t exactly subtle about it either...there’s an end game. And I won’t trust her until I figure out what it is.”

“....still,” Merula said. She tugged on his sleeve. “It’s clear she knows what she’s doing...can it really hurt to at least see what she wants?”

“And if she just wants to jerk us around some more?”

“We’ll tell her to mind her own bloody business and keep looking for the Vaults.”

That was as good an answer as any. Ethren blew his hair out of his eyes with a sigh. “...all right. Let’s go see what she wants.”

\------------------------

The rain poured hard that night. Merula and Ethren had the cowls of their cloaks pulled up over their heads and shivered in the autumn drizzle. The thunder, deep and loud, boomed in Ethren’s chest, and lightning glowed behind the dark clouds. 

They absolutely loved this weather.

The training fields were utterly abandoned. In the tower windows, Ethren could see light blooming from behind curtains. Students that were getting nestled into their beds on the first night at Hogwarts. He was sure Jae was putting some kind of trap in his bed for him to roll into while crawling under the covers. 

“So...how was your summer?” Ethren’s voice echoed into the dark. 

Merula glanced over, arching a brow. “You’ve never cared about my summers. Is this what you were going to ask me in the Great Hall?”

“To be honest, I can’t remember what I was going to ask. But it’s been a long time since we’ve seen each other and-”

“Thank god.”

“And I was wondering how you’ve been. You looked tired tonight.”

“Concerned, Whitecross?”

“Hardly. I just can’t have my competition passing out on me next time you want to duel and embarrass yourself.”

“You want to know how my summer went?” Merula was suddenly in front of him and he staggered to a stop. A black nail pushed against his chest. “I’ve been training. So that the next time we duel, I can send your ass to the ground.”

The edge of Ethren’s lip lifted. “Really?” He purred. “That’s what you did _all _summer?”

“Why. Does that make you scared?”

“Hardly. In fact, I’m flattered. Seems like you thought about me a lot during the summer.”

She stared at him, and her cheeks burned red. “In your dreams,” she hissed acidly, spinning on her heels. Ethren was grinning, jogging after her and drew in next to the girl’s side.

“Or was it in _your _dreams. Did you fantasize about our next duel when you went to sleep?”

“You care a lot about what I dream about.”

“I care about-” He cut off. Ethren suddenly reached out, snatching Merula’s arm. “Hey!” She hissed furiously, turning a glare at him. “What’s the deal, Whitecross?”

Ethren didn’t answer.

Teal eyes were pinned to the cloaked figure that lingered in the middle of the training grounds. The colour of their cloak was a deep, dark crimson. R. Ethren snarled and drew his wand, heart pounding in his chest. The curse was moments from leaving his tongue - when the cloaked figure’s voice sounded through the storm. 

“Ethren, Merula!”

...what? Ethren squinted through the rain as they approached. “...Bill?” Ethren called out. “Is that you?”

The older Gryffindor jogged forward, casting _Lumos. _His wand glowed a silvery light in the rain, squinting at the pair. “What are you two doing out here?” Bill said. “Did Rakepick ask you two here?”

Ethren gave a nod. “She did.” He felt uneasy. “But.... why would she-”

“Good. You’re all here.”

The three students spun about. Rakepick was approaching - a protego shield formed above her, rain dripping off the sides as though an umbrella hung over her head. “It’s about time you got here,” Merula said, marching up to the woman. “Are you going to explain to us why you dragged us out here in the middle of a storm? Let alone at night.” 

“Yes. I wanted to congratulate you.”

“Congratulate us..?” Bill asked.

“Yes. Of all the students at Hogwarts, I have chosen you three to serve as my apprentice Curse-Breakers."

Ethren couldn’t help it. He snorted. “You can’t be serious. Why do you think we’d become your apprentices? You’ve done nothing but use and manipulate me and my friends since the day we met.”

“Because you need me.”

“Need you? Unless you haven’t noticed, my friends and I have already broken *three* vaults in the past, all without your help.”

“You needed my help when I saved you from Mr. Copper only just months ago.”

_Ben._

It was like the air had been knocked out of Ethren’s lungs. He’d nearly forgotten... the way Ben had tried to kill him, robed in red just like all the others. He grit his teeth and turned his gaze away. “...that was different. Ben...wasn’t himself.”

“Whatever the circumstances,” Professor Rakepick said with a wave of her hand. “We will find the next Cursed Vault together more quickly if we work together. And we will break its curse before anyone gets hurt. Which is why I’ve selected the three of you.”

The woman stepped forward. She placed a hand on Bill’s shoulder. “William Weasley, for his bravery. His determination. And his passion of Curse-Breaking.”

. “Merula Snyde. For her cunning, her ambition and her talent in the dark arts.”

Ethren tensed as the woman drew around him like a vulture. He felt her hand rest against his cheek and he reared back like though it were hot to the touch. “And Ethren Whitecross, for your natural talent, and select abilities.”

“His _natural talent?” _Merula scoffed. “He wouldn’t be anywhere if it weren’t for his friends.”

Ethren’s ears burned. “Well it’s not like you’ve gotten any closer _without _friends.”

The Slytherin sent him a sharp, cold glare and turned her gaze back up to Rakepick. “I'll find the next vault on my own. I can handle whatever comes at me.”

"You're welcome to go alone, Miss Snyde. But be warned, you will most certainly die."

Merula clenched her jaw. “You don’t know anything about me.”

“I know that while your talent is boundless, as is your recklessness and your childishness.” Merula opened her mouth to speak - and was silenced with a flick of Rakepick’s wand and Merula gaped, pawing at her mouth where her tongue was now tied into a knot. "Let me share my experiences defeating Dark Wizards, decimating deadly beasts and breaking ancient curses. I'll show you places you never knew existed, and open your eyes to things you never thought possible. I will teach you spells capable of capturing or obliterating anything foolish enough to ever stand in your path.”

Ethren drew his wand and cast the countercurse on Merula. She flexed her jaw, glowering up at Rakepick and Ethren turned a hard gaze on the woman. Rain flattened his hair to his forehead. “...yeah?” He said. “And how will you do that.”

“By teaching you a simple spell, first of all. The Incarcerous Spell.” The woman drew her aspen wand. 

Bill, Ethren and Merula glanced at one another. It was immediately clear - none o f them trusted this woman as far as they could _depulso _her. But... “If what she can teach us brings us closer to the Vaults...” Ethren said. “It wouldn’t hurt to hear what she has to offer us.”

“And besides,” Bill grunted. “Nothing’s stopping us from just continuing the search on our own.”

Ethren nodded. “All right, Rakepick,” he said. “We’re in.”

The professor smirked and tossed her hair over her shoulder. "Lovely. Now, listen up. The Incarcerous Spell is a form of conjuration. It manifests thick ropes from thin air that binds whatever you point your wand at, so your aim must be very careful. You could strike their feet and fasten them together, or you could strike their throat, and strangle your opponent.”

“My mum used this spell to bind and gag an auror once!” Merula beamed. “I’ve seen how it works.”

“Perfect,” Rakepick purred. “Then you can be our demonstration.”

The proud smile withered on Merula’s features. “...what?”

“Is that a problem, Miss Snyde? I thought you could take anything.”

Ethren’s blood ran cold with fury. She was manipulating her. Merula’s ears burned red and she suddenly didn’t seem nearly as confident. “...I can.”

“Good. Ethren Whitecross - step forward. Please demonstrate the Incarcerous Spell.”

Ethren glared up at the woman, rolling his wand between his fingers. His eyes flicked back and forth between Rakepick and Merula.... And lunged forward. _“Incarcerous!”_

His wand was pointed directly at Rakepick.

Ropes lashed out of the tip of his wand and hurdled towards the woman. It was the perfect strike. They wound have wrapped around around her arms, pinning them to her side - had she not cast a spell. Wordless. Her wand flashed so quickly he hadn’t even seen the motion until the severing charm sliced through the ropes, cutting them to ribbons. They fluttered to the ground. “ _Incarcerous!” _Rakepick snapped in return.

Ethren’s arms were lashed at his sides. A _depulso _spell knocked him clear off his feet and landed on his back - hard on the grass. Rain poured down on his face and he grunted, squirming to wriggle up to sitting - and found himself looking up into Rakepick’s eyes as she stood over him, a dissatisfied drawn drawn onto her features. 

Merula stared at him in shock from behind the Professor.

“What do you think you’re doing,” Rakepick said, tone dangerously low.

“Must have missed. Sorry, Professor.”

Her eyes narrowed to slits and she pushed to her feet. “The first lesson you will learn, Ethren Whitecross,” she said. “Is how to pick your fights. And it’s a lesson you will learn well by the time we’re through with one another.”

“I dread the day.”

She snapped her fingers. The ropes dissipated and Ethren rubbed his wrists - and yelped as she grasped his collar and tugged him to his feet. “You tried to protect her.”

“I just-”

“It was a valuable lesson. Because we're a team now... a family. No matter what happens, we must defend each other.” Another smile. “I look forward to seeing you all in class.”

After Professor Rakepick excused herself, Ethren was gathering himself - when he felt a punch to his shoulder - none too gently, at that. “Ow,” Ethren hissed, rubbing at his blooming bruise to look at Merula, bewildered. “What?!”

“I didn’t ask you to do that.”

“I’m not going to cast a spell at you.”

“And why not?! You don’t hesitate when we’re dueling.”

“That was different,” Ethren muttered, brushing past her. “She was playing at your weakness. She was goading you.”

“So what does that make you? My knight in shining armour?”

Aa strained chuckle pushed past his lips. “No. Just someone who doesn’t want to deal with that bitch’s bullshit....but it looks like we’re stuck with her for the next year.” He paused. “I didn’t want to give her the satisfaction of seeing me do that to you.”

For a moment - just a moment - the anger faded from her eyes. Merula sighed, pushing strands of soaking wet dark hair behind her ear and approached. “Yeah, well it seems like Rakepick has a lot planned for us. So we should... probably go to sleep. Night, Curse-Breaker.” Another punch to his shoulder. This one lighter. A smile lingered on her lips before she made her way towards the school and disappeared into the rain. 

He stared after her for a long moment. He could practically hear the sound of his heart banging against his chest and groaned. “Damn it,” he muttered, going the opposite direction towards the courtyard. 

Merlin’s beard, she was annoying. And working with her all year? It was going to be a nightmare. And yet... why did he feel... almost excited? His shoes splashed through the muddy water, robes dragging along and soaking the ends. She was the most obnoxious and hard-headed girl he’d ever met. And yet...

He slammed right into someone.

Ethren’s head pounded with pain, staggering backwards with a grunt. “Ah, what the hell, what are you- Ben?”

He’d knocked the other Gryffindor clear onto his ass, rubbing at his forehead as he sat in a puddle of rainwater. He met Ethren’s eyes and they widened in shock. “E-Ethren! There you are! I-I was looking for you...”

“You were?” Ethren reached down. He grasped the boy’s arm and pulled him to his feet. “I was just..”

“Meeting with Rakepick, I know...I saw.”

Awkward silence drew between them. Above, lightning churned and thunder groaned, a roar of rain pummeling their robes. They hadn’t spoken like this in a long time... not since what happened. “Look, Ben,” Ethren started. “I really think we should get inside.”

“Ethren, wait!”

He’d tried to move around Ben, and he’d grasped on to Ethren’s arm. “Please!” He begged. “Just...just wait a moment..” his eyes were tinted red. 

Ethren’s eyes widened slightly. “...Ben? Are you okay?”

“I’m okay, I just...I just..” Ben dragged a sharp breath. His grip on Ethren’s arm trembled. “I wanted to apologize,” he hissed out, tears pushing from his eyes. “I’ve been... so ashamed and scared to talk to you.”

“Ben.”

“Someone took control of me. I didn’t..I didn’t mean to hurt you! I promise! I didn’t-”

“ _Ben.”_

Ben stopped. Tears spilled from his eyes. Ethren gently rested his hand over Ben’s, and drew his hand off his arm. “...how about we talk in the aisle and get out of this rain.”

Ben gave a nervous laugh. “Y-yeah...you’re right, okay.”

Ethren and Ben picked their way around the puddles towards the Courtyard aisles. Drawing off his soaking wet robe, Ethren began to wring the water out of it and glanced up to Ben. “All right,” he said. “Why don’t you start by telling me what the hell happened that night.”

Ben pushed his fingers through his hair. “I...I don’t know,” he admitted. He paced between the stone pillars, rain pouring down in the Courtyard beside them. “Everything is.... Scrambled.”

“Try. Maybe we can get Snape to brew you a memory-”

“No, no!” Ben scrambled. “Bloody-, _anyone _but him.”

“Then you’d better get talking before I order an emergency supply,” Ethren purred with a tease and Ben sighed, leaning back on a pillar next to Ethren.

“Okay, okay...let me think..” he paused, closing his eyes. “...I remember...resting on the sofa in the Common Room...” he glanced over. “You were there. You were sleeping on the chair. I remember..talking to one of the Weasleys. Bill, I think...he thought I’d make a good Beater and that I should talk to Charlie.”

“Probably, if you didn’t piss yourself over the first bludger.”

Ben jabbed him in the ribs. “Then I remember...I remember Rakepick. She was asking me loads of questions.”

Ethren’s brow arched. “...what kinds of questions?”

He shook his head. “Sorry, Ethren. I can’t remember. I just remember... only a little later, I was putting on these red robes, but...” he shuddered. “It was like I was someone else. I wish I remembered more. But I still don't, even after all this time. Madam Pomfrey tried everything after you and Rakepick took me to the Hospital Wing. I just...I’m...” Ben clutched his arm, as though it were in pain. “...I’m so afraid.”

“Afraid..? Afraid of what?”

“Of being taken over again. Of hurting someone else...or worse. What if...what if it happened again? What if..” 

Ben snapped his gaze up to Ethren.

“...would you stop me, if I did?”

“I would.” Ethren’s answer was immediate. Almost too immediate. Ben blinked, then flushed and glanced away.

“Oh...I mean, good! That’s..good.”

“Ben.”

Ethren reached out, taking his shoulder. “I’d stop you because I know you’d never forgive yourself if you hurt someone. But I wouldn’t...hurt you. Maybe mess you up a bit. That incarcerous spell Rakepick taught me might come in handy.” He grinned. “Who knows. Maybe I could even use it on R, next time they show their ugly face.”

Ben cracked a smile. “Technically we haven’t seen their face.”

“It’s a rule of thumb, Ben. All villains are ugly.”

“Merula isn’t ugly.”

“That’s because Merula isn’t a villain.” He snorted. “An insufferable person sometimes, but not..evil.”

Ben chuckled, then went quiet as they watched the rain. They absorbed the sweet smell of petrichor and the earthy, wafting storm scent. Their eyes followed a strike of lightning that drew through the dark sky. “...Ethren? After all that’s happened, do you still...trust me?” Ben’s voice was timid, quiet and terrified of Ethren’s answer. 

“I do.” Ethren put out his hand. Rain gathered in his palm. “...we’re not best friends, Ben. But I know you’d never do anything to hurt me. You’ve...always been a good person.” He snorted. “Too good for me.”

“Too good for...” Ben stared at him. “...what are you talking about? You’re...you’re _Ethren Whitecross. _You’re the school’s hero. What do you mean _I’m _too good for _you. _” 

“...I don’t know. I can just be.... Selfish. I get scared a lot, like you do.” He snorted at the bewildered look on Ben’s face. “I know. I don’t act like it but..my curse, my brother, I just..” fingers twisted mindlessly into his shirt over his heart. “..I’m afraid. All the time. Of getting close to people, talking to people and so I..draw away. But you don’t. And you don’t run away from that fear like I do. You _face _it. And that’s-”

Ethren was cut off as Ben threw his arms around him, gripping him in a tight hug. A hug. It had Ethren freezing like a statue and slowly, he returned it. When Ben drew back, he was smiling, using his shoulder to rub away some of the moisture that had gathered at the corner of his eye. “You’re a dumbass,” Ben grinned. “How about this... we’re both good. And we’re both becoming better.”

“...yeah. That sounds about right.” He sprang forward to ruffle Ben’s soaking hair. “Come on. Let’s get inside and dry off.”

Ben gave a nod of agreement. He looked over Ethren’s shoulder...and his features twisted into horror. _“Ethren!” _He shouted. Ethren felt himself being wrenched backwards. Ben threw him behind him - right as a curse struck his chest, and sent the Gryffindor spiraling through the air and landing in a crumpled heap on the soaking Courtyard stone.

_“Ben.” _Ethren scrambled to him, knees biting into the ground. He turned him over, one hand on Ben’s chest and the other drew his wand. Lightning raced through the dark sky, followed by a clap of thunder. Malicious dark clouds curved around the red robed figure that stood above him, wand extend towards Ethren and Ben. 

Ethren snarled. He tore up from the ground, ready to lunge at R when a purple jet of light struck him dead in the chest. He was completely immobilized. His features were twisted into a visage of fury, wand gripped tight in his hand. It was only his eyes that betrayed the dread and terror as realization struck him. He was helpless.

_“I told you death was coming to Hogwarts, Ethren Whitecross.”_

Their voice was serpentine. Indistinguishable between male and female. Ancient. Powerful. His jaw twitched as he tried to scream. It was caught lifelessly in his throat. 

_“We need you alive. But before this year ends...one of your friends has to die.”_

_One of your friends has to die. _Had Ethren not been paralyzed, his bones would have turned to jelly. He had no time to feel terror. No time to beg for them to not harm his friends. The depulso spell hit him in the stomach, launching him backwards. His skull cracked against the stone eagle statue. He could taste blood in his mouth and he slumped to the ground. His vision swam. The last thing Ethren saw before he faded into unconsciousness was Ben’s limp figure on the ground and R’s figure fading into the storm. 


	2. Grave Danger

_ “-could have attacked him again. He was there, anyways.” _

_ “No. Ben’s already been cleared by Professor Dumbledore himself...and he wouldn’t hurt Ethren. Besides, he was found unconscious too.” _

_ “It could always be a ploy to make sure we don’t suspect him.” _

_ “Quiet, you two! He’s starting to wake up.” _

Voices swam. Ethren’s head felt like it had been knocked against cement. There was a fierce pounding in his skull, and slowly, his eyes peeled open, squinting against the sunlight that came in through the windows. The Hospital Wing. And hovering over him - were Chiara, Talbott and Bill. Their faces broke out in relief as he started to rouse. Ethren went to push up from the bed and Talbott pressed his hand against his shoulder. “No. Just sit back.”

“Talbott?” Ethren muttered groggily. “How.... how long have I been here? What...what happened.” He tried to remember. But it was... blurry. 

“Not long, mate. Merula found you last night in the Courtyard. It’s noon.”

Merula...the courtyard. That’s right!  _ R was there.  _ Ethren jerked up, pain lashing down the back of his head where he’d smashed it against the statue.  _ “Where’s Ben?” _ He demanded, looking around wildly - and there he was. On the bed beside him, Ben’s chest was wrapped in gauze, his face bruised black and blue. Ethren’s heart clenched. 

“...what’s...what’s wrong with him?” Ethren asked, looking to Chiara. “You work here. How bad is it?”

Chiara hesitated. “...he took a blow from a spell that shattered his ribs,” she said quietly. “He won’t die but...he’ll be unconscious for a long time..”

...he’d jumped in the way. When he woke up, Ethren would have to thank him, or talk to him. Then... a thought occurred to him. “...Merula was the one who found me?”

“She did. She was... really worried. She stayed in the Hospital Wing all night. Madam Pomfrey had to kick her out.”

_ She stayed with him?  _ His cheeks warmed up. 

“What happened, Ethren?” Talbott demanded. “Did he attack you? Who hurt you? That was  _ dark magic  _ that struck Ben. Is he a dark wizard? We should-”

“Talbott,” Bill eased. He put his hand on Talbott’s shoulder. “You’re suffocating him. Ethren..” Bill turned his warm eyes on the younger student. “You can tell us whenever you’re ready..”

“No..I’m ready now.” 

They were quiet as Ethren told his story. Of how Ethren found Ben in the courtyard after the meeting with Rakepick, how they’d talked.... And when the mysterious, red robed wizard approached them, knocking Ben unconscious and threatened him. “He said...one of my friends will die before the end of the year,” Ethren said. 

His three friends glanced to one another warily. “...he was just running his mouth, Ethren,” Talbott soothed. “Come on...after everything we’ve all been through? No way we’ll let someone like him get the better of us.”

“But what if he’s right?” Ethren hissed. “What if I’m putting you all in danger?”

“Like you’ve never put us in danger before,” Chiara giggled. “Remember the Forest Vault?”

“And the Nightmare Vault,” Talbott grinned. 

“Oh, and don’t forget the dementors!”

_ “And  _ the Ice Knight,” Bill added.

“This is different!” Ethren insisted. “This is... this is a person. A person who is specifically targeting me and my friends. If you get hurt, then it’s my fault.”

“Yeah. I suppose you’re right,” Talbott reasoned. Chiara shot him a look. He ignored it and leaned forward towards Ethren. “So you’d better not screw this up and beat this bastard.”

“Shouldn’t we tell someone?” Chiara asked. “Surely if we tell Professor McGonogall, she can write to Professor Dumbledore and-”

“No.”

Bill, Talbott and Chiara stared at Ethren. He clutched the blankets tight in his fists, knuckles white. “...we can’t tell her.”

“Why not?”

“Because she’ll have the entire school on lockdown. We might even be sent home.  _ And  _ she’ll likely be watching my every move like a damn hawk. And..” Ethren grit his teeth.  _ We need you alive.  _ Needed him for...what? “Something is happening at Hogwarts. And if we can’t investigate...everything we’ve done up to this point will be for nothing. We have to do this ourselves.”

“ _ Ahem.” _

They spun around. Madam Pomfrey stood behind them, watching the four with a frown. “Mr. Whitecross,” she said. “It’s good to see you’re awake...how do you feel.”

“I feel fine. My head hurts a bit, though.”

“Well, that’s to be expected, after having your skull cracked open. Miss Snyde was beside herself with worry. But bones are easily mended, even one as finicky as the skull. You will be free to leave once I give you one final examination. Miss Lobosca, would you please escort your friends out of the Hospital Wing?”

“Yeah...sure,” Chiara said. She hesitated, then lunged forward, grabbing Ethren in a hug. He grimaced, but it didn’t dissuade the girl who clutched on tight. “Glad you’re okay,” she whispered. Her fingers wound with Talbott, and the three left the Hospital Wing after giving him one final wave. 

After an hour of poking and prodding, he was finally free to go. “If you experience any dizziness, shortage of vision or sudden death, please return to the Hospital Wing,” the woman said, voice brisk as she nearly shoves him out of the wing and into the hall. The door slammed, and Ethren was left in the hallway. 

It was entirely empty. Everyone would be in their third period. His pace was numb as Ethren began to make his way down the corridor, fists clenching and unclenching at his sides. Where was he supposed to start looking now..? If only he was able to get more information out of that wizard..

“You’re alive.”

Ethren spun around. After turning the corner, Merula was leaning back against one of the windows, watching him carefully. She looked... tired. There were great bags under her eyes. “You sound disappointed,” he said.

“No. Just wondering why these assassins are so bad at their jobs.”

“I’m sure you could give them a few pointers.” He paused. A slow smile drew over his features. “...were you waiting for me?”

“Oh, please,” Merula said hotly. “As if I’d waste my time waiting around for you. I was just getting some air.”

“Yeah? Because last I heard, you spent all night in the Hospital Wing worrying about me.”

“Just can’t have my competition dying on me.”

“Is that  _ really  _ what you’re concerned about?”

They were close. Their faces were inches apart now. He could see the fury in her eyes as she stared up at him, and the tightness of her jaw...and the freckles splayed across her nose.

She drew a breath and tore her eyes away. “...Look, Whitecross,” she said. “I don’t want to fight.”

Ethren’s brows shot up in surprise. “...really?”

“Really. Whether we like it or not... we’re in this together. We’re Rakepick’s ‘secret apprentices’ now. And I want to attempt to... co-exist without killing one another. And we aren’t off to the best start.”

“Well, that makes sense. Considering you tried to  _ kill  _ me in our first year.”

Merula blinked. “...what?  _ When?” _

“You don’t remember?! You tricked me into going into a closet with  _ devil’s snare  _ inside.”

Merula exploded into strident laughter. “Oh, please. You’re still on about  _ that?  _ That was four years ago, Whitecross. Get over it.”

_ “I could have died.” _

“Please. I’m not a murderer. I wouldn’t send you in there to die.” She paused. “...and if you had, well, honestly you probably deserved it for being so pathetic.”

“That’s bullshit and you know it.” 

“We’re going to have to trust each other if we’re going it make it through this, Ethren!” She snapped. Ethren. The use of his real name practically had Ethren reeling. “We have no idea what’s going to happen this year. And we need to be able to work together. Can you trust me?”

Ethren’s jaw slid forward. “...trust you?” he hissed. He took a step forward. “I can’t even count on two hands how many times you’ve lied to me. The frog choir. Sending Barnaby and his goons to jump me in the hall. Spreading rumors about me...how can you possibly expect me to trust you after everything?”

Merula didn’t meet his eye. She watched some corner past his head, the colour having drained from her face. It made her freckles pop in the daylight. “...seems you have a fairly low opinion of me.”

“You haven’t made it hard.”

“...look. I’m not the nicest witch. And I know we’ve had our...” she flushed. “...conflicts.”

“That’s putting it lightly.”

“We don’t have to be friends.” She snorted and folded her arms over her chest. “By the sounds of it, being your friend is considered a death sentence, anyways. But until this is over...”

Merula put out her hand. “...just trust me.”

Ethren eyed the hand like it might bite him. Taking it.... He imagined it would be a bit like sticking his head between a panther’s jaws. His eyes roamed her features, searching for any falsehood...any lie. 

“Ethren!”

Penny was coming down the hall. And she looked.... Distraught. That was never a good sign. “Penny?” He asked. He was immediately on guard. “What’s going on? Are you okay?”

She jogged up. Her blonde hair had come out of its braid. Her blue eyes were frantic. “Beatrice is missing,” she said. “Have you seen her?”

The tension faded from his shoulders. “Oh. No. But you know what this school is like for a first year. The changing staircases, the layout... she probably just got lost somewhere.”

“She was supposed to come to the common room right after class, but she didn’t,” Penny pressed. “Please, can you..”

“Haywood,” Merula snapped. “Can’t you see we’re-”

“No.” Ethren put a hand on Merula’s shoulder. “It’s okay.... We were finished here anyways. I’ll help you look for Beatrice.”

Penny broke out into a smile. “Great! I’ve already got Chiara and Talbott on board to help me, and so is the staff! You and Merula can look together!”

“What.” They both said in unison. They sent one another exasperated looks, and Ethren leaned forward towards Penny. “I really don’t think that’s a good-”

“We’ve already searched outside and a couple floors but we still need to cover the ground floor.”

... the look she gave him. Big, innocent, hopeful blue eyes. His gut twisted and he grunted, tearing his gaze away. “...all right.”

Arms came around to hug him. She  _ tried  _ to hug Merula, and the girl danced out of the way. “Hug me after we find your sister,” she said and Penny gave a nod. 

“Right! Once you find her, we’ll meet up!”

Tension stretched between the two as Penny left them alone. Ethren sighed, pushing his fingers through caramel hair. “Well,” he said. “Best get looking, then.”

“We’ll split up. You can take the forest, I’ll take the artefact room.” Merula began to march off. 

“...wait, what?” Ethren caught up to her. “We should look together. Especially if you think we should look in the forest. No one should go in the forest alone.”

“You go into the forest alone all the time.”

“That’s Cursed Vaults stuff though.”

Merula arched a brow. “You make a compelling argument.”

“I go alone because I have to.”

Merula barked with laughter. “Because you have to?” She sneered. “What are you, Whitecross? Some lone wolf? Off on his own adventure?” She drove her finger into his chest. “That makes two of us. I don’t need your help.”

Ethren’s jaw slid forward. “Fine,” he hissed. “Go by yourself, then. We’ll cover more ground that way, anyways.”

“Glad you could see my way.”

He didn’t find her. He searched the artefact room, the courtyard, the tapestry room, all reaping the same thing. Nothing. He picked his way down the stairs to the Hufflepuff Common Room, dread clutching at him. What was he going to say to her. Sorry, your sister’s lost forever!

After sneaking into the Hufflepuff Common Room with Chiara numerous times before, he knew the code to get in by heart. Reaching the pile of large barrels, he crouched down in front of the barrel two from the bottom, middle of the second row and tapped his finger in the rhythm of 'Helga Hufflepuff.'

A passage that smelled of earth and herbs sloped upwards to a cosy, round, low ceiling room. It was decorated in pastel yellows and blacks, emphasised by the use of polished honey-coloured furniture. Round doors - like hobbit doors? - lead out to the male and female dorms. Colourful plants and flowers blossomed in windowsills and on shelves, giving it a vivacious ambience. 

He found Penny in front of the crackling fire, with Chiara sitting beside her looking quite... concerned. 

Ethren drew a breath and entered in. No one paid the Gryffindor any mind. “...Penny?” he said. “I... I didn’t find her.”

“Mhm.”

She was sitting in front of her potioneering set. Her cauldron, several vials and more ingredients than he could count littered the carpet. Ethren shot Chiara a confused look and she shrugged helplessly in return. “...what are you doing?”

“It’s better if you don’t know.” 

“I lost count of all the ingredients she’s added,” Chiara whispered into his ear. “Whatever she’s brewing, it’s more complicated than any potion I’ve ever heard of...”

“Because I just invented it,” Penny said shortly. “Ethren, the mint, please.”

He plucked a bit of mint between his fingers and handed it over. “Has anyone seen Beatrice..?”

“Don’t know.” She ground it between her fingers and sprinkled it across the top of the potion. It bubbled and turned a teal colour. “I’ll find her when I drink this potion. Nothing will be able to stop me.... Everything will be fine. My sister is fine..”

Ethren grimaced and drew closer to her. “Penny, just slow down for a second.”

Penny paused for a moment. She lifted her eyes up to Ethren. “Would you slow down during your search for Jaxson?”

It was like his heart stopped. His jaw dropped. When there was no answer, Penny returned to her potion. He couldn’t stop her. It would be hypocritical. So he sat back, and let her finish. His eyes scanned the books stacked up by her. Most were for N.E.W.T levels. And this one... “ _ Moste Potente Potions?”  _ He looked up to her. “Did you-”

“Steal it from the Restricted Section? Yup.” She waved her wand over her cauldron and it turned a dark purple. “Done.”

Ethren leaned over the cauldron’s edge, squinting against the fumes wafting into his eyes. “...are you sure this is safe to drink?” He questioned, looking up to her. “Will it even work?”

“Only one way to find out,” she said, dipping the vial in. And without a moment’s hesitation - downed it.

Chaira and Ethren watched the girl closely. Penny had her eyes closed. She didn't say a word... didn’t move. Ethren frowned. “...are you all right?”

Slowly...the girl’s expression melted from determination to despair. She took a sharp breath, and tightened her grip around the vial in her hand. “No. The potion didn’t work.” She hurled it into the flames, and it sputtered as the fire licked at the remaining drops along the vial’s edge.”

“What was it  _ supposed  _ to do?”

Tears slid down the girl’s face. Chiara drew her into a hug and Penny took a ragged breath. “It was supposed to let me see what Beatrice was thinking. I was hoping I could temporarily gain the power of Legilimency through potions...” she buried her face into Chaira’s shoulder. “But I can’t. Now I’ll never find her...”

“..Penny,” Ethren tried. “It’ll be okay. We’ll find her.” He tried to reach out to touch her arm and she yanked it away furiously.

“How can it be all right?!” She snapped. “My sister is missing!”

Ethren withdrew his hand. “Losing our heads won’t get us anywhere,” he said. “We need to keep calm... we’ll find something.”

“Oi!”

Diego Caplan was striding into the room. As usual, he was flanked by a couple of girls, and his golden eyes locked on Ethren distastefully. “Thought you’d be here. Your girlfriend is outside.”

“She’s not my-”

“Yeah, whatever, mate. She’s screeching a bloody storm, though.”

The three gave one another exasperated looks, and went for the Hufflepuff Common Room opening. Merula must have entered the wrong code, because she stood soaked in vinegar and cursing under her breath. “Haywood!” She snapped, standing absolutely soaked in the hallway. “I found your bloody sister.”

“What?!” Penny said. “Where is she?”

Merula grunted, squeezing vinegar out of her robes. “...you wouldn’t believe me if I told you. Come on... I’ll show you.”

The Grand Staircase was filled with people. Moreso than usual. Students filled the stairs, whispering, murmuring under their breaths and up near the top - Ethren could see Rakepick’s red hair standing out against the crowd. He pushed his way forwards, holding Penny’s hand as they squirmed through the crowds. 

_ “How did she get stuck..?” _

_ “It could be any of us next...” _

_ “Is it a new curse...?” _

“I found her by accident,” Merula panted as she lead the way. They reached Rakepick, and the woman’s sharp blue eyes landed on them.

“Good,” she said. “You’re here. Miss Snyde alerted me immediately. As any of you should.” She turned to regard the rest of the students. “All of you! To your dorms, immediately!”

“Where’s my sister?!” Penny demanded as she squeezed past the grumbling students.

Professor Rakepick gave a soft breath and motioned. “Look for yourself.”

Penny looked up - and stifled a scream, throwing her palm over her mouth. In a large portrait above them, once of an empty grass field - Beatrice stood on the other side, pounding on the painting. 

“Beatrice!” Penny said, practically shoving past Rakepick to put her hand against her sister’s. Where there should have been warm fingers, there was only the cold ink of the painting. 

“Penny?” Beatrice’s voice. It sounded... distant, as though she were calling out from across a chasm. “Is that you? Where are you? Everything seemed closer at first, but you’re so far away!”

Penny spun on her heels to face Rakepick. “Professor Rakepick, please! You have to get her out of there!”

The woman shook her head helplessly. “I’ve already attempted every spell in my arsenal. As have Professor McGonogall and Professor Flitwick.”

“Then where are they?”

“They’ve left to notify the Ministry.” The woman scoffs. “Who I’m certain will be ineffectual.”

Ethren’s teal eyes swim over the painting. He steps forward, touching the edge. It almost reminded him of... his dream.. “...so what can we do?” He asked. “There must be some way to release her.”

“There is.” She instantly had the children’s attention. “The only way to free this poor girl is by finding the next vault, and breaking its curse.”

“So this  _ is  _ a curse.”

“Without a doubt. And if we don’t break it.... Soon, everyone in this castle will share miss Haywood’s fate. And we don’t have much time...”

“What do you mean..?” Penny asked, voice tentative.

Rakepick drew her fingers across the portrait’s lining. “Whatever your sister is experiencing inside the portrait, it seems to be distorting her perception of reality...I fear she may lose her connection to reality altogether. And she will be lost forever.”


	3. Detention Before Extension

Somehow, the very idea of going to detention was worse than facing a troll or a dragon. Ethren Whitecross was never a student that caused trouble. Respectful and studious, he was a favorite among the staff at Hogwarts. And here he was, arriving in the kitchens like some kind of delinquent. 

The kitchens, right beneath the Great Hall, had a layout almost exactly like it. Four, long tables stretched across the massive room and each one had about two dozen half elves slaving away. They chopped up food, scrubbed the tables. Others ran by with bowls of steaming stew and food. During mealtime, as they worked the food they made would simply teleport right up onto the tables in the Great Hall. After hours, they were busy with cleaning their stations and preparing the meals for tomorrow.

Great fires burned, each one hosting a trio of three great cauldrons where house elves stirred. There were five or so students present. And as soon as he entered into the kitchens - Ethren felt an arm hooking around his neck. “Ethren!” Jae said with a grin. “So glad you could join us, I thought you wouldn’t show!”

“I don’t belong here,” Ethren muttered, looking at all the students working away. 

“Sure you do, Curse-Breaker,” Jae teased. He poked thren between the ribs. “You disobeyed old greybeard himself, right? Broken every school rule at Hogwarts? You’re practically part of the family! And speaking of the family - why don’t I introduce you to the  _ Patriarch.” _

Jae practically dragged Ethren forward. “It’s an absolute nightmare,” Jae sighed. “Well, mostly. Pitts can be really entertaining, when you get him riled up enough.”

“Pitts? Who’s Pitts?”

_ “YOU THERE! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING!” _

A voice snapped out, making half the elves jump. A large, portly elf was hobbling forward, wooden spoon in hand as he glowered at a first year student who was making a sandwich - and said sandwich was falling apart in their hands. “I-I was just-”

_ “Not like that.”  _ A wooden spoon wrapped at the first year’s hand and she yelped, jumping away as he moved in. “You do it like  _ this.”  _ He corrected her, making a perfect sandwich in seconds. “THAT is how you make sandwich!”

“Pitts!” Jae greeted with a grin, striding forward. “We got some fresh blood, ready to work!”

“Hmmmmm.” The fat little house-elf eyed Ethren incredulously. “The new worker, Ethren Whitecross...”

“And you must be Pitts.” Ethren put out his hand. 

It was ignored. 

“Do you cook.”

Ethren blinked. “I uh...not- not really.”

“Do you know how to make a sandwich?”

“I- yes. I know how to make a-”

“You will make sandwiches. Grab a loaf of bread, and get to work.”

Soon, Ethren's arms were filled with bread, cheese, turkey and countless other ingredients. He was shoved over towards a table - next to Jae who glanced over and gave him a wicked grin. “Ah, don’t look so sour, Whitecross!” He said. He flipped a knife expertly between his fingers. “You see, sandwich making is like an  _ art.” _

“Considering you’ve been coming here every day since Year 1, something tells me you’re something of an artist, then.” Ethren split open a bag and began to slice pieces from the loaf. 

“You could say that. I’ve at least become pretty good with knives. And one hell of a chef, too.”

“I’ll remember that. Maybe you could whip us up something in the dorm.”

“Less talking, more working!” Pitts snapped from behind. “These sandwiches aren’t going to make themselves!”

Ethren grimaced and sped up his pace. “How many elves work here?”

“Ah, about a hundred or so? They’re all real great. Hey, I wonder how many sandwiches you’ve eaten that  _ I’ve  _ made.”

“Thinking about it too much will make me nauseous,” Ethren snorted. 

There was a rap of a wooden spoon on Ethren’s wrist. He yanked it back with a hiss, and the elf scoffed. “Work!” He snapped and shuffled along.

“Might have to just cook that elf up and feed him to the others,” Ethren muttered.

Jae burst into laughter. “I like the way you think. He hates everything that isn’t a sandwich. But listen - before you go to sleep tonight, I have something for you.”

“I’m almost afraid to ask what it is.”

The boy sent him a wink. “You should be.”

By the time Ethren reached the Gryffindor tower, he was exhausted. He smelled like turkey and bread, and his hands were covered in crumbs. “Disgusting,” he grumbled and swept his hands across his pants. 

“Well, haven’t you made a mess of yourself,” the Fat Lady on the Wall chimed. He glowered up at her. 

“Didn’t ask you. Beard tweezer,” he said, and the woman huffed, door swinging open. They’d finished detention an hour before midnight. The other Gryffindors were already snug tight into bed. Everyone but Jae who lounged on one of the sofas, a bag sitting on his lap. 

“Do you ever wear anything except that hoodie?” Ethren asked. He tugged on the back of Jae’s yellow hoodie and yanked it over his head. 

“Hey!” Jae laughed. “It’s comfortable, all right? Better than the stuffy shit you wear. Your daddy buy that for you?” 

Ethren glanced down at his clothes. Heat rose up onto his cheeks. “Technically I bought it for myself. With his money.”

“Tsk, tsk. And then you preach about how much of a jerk he is. So why-”

“We didn’t come here to talk about my family life.” Ethren sat down on the other side of the couch. “What did you want to talk about..? Are you in trouble?”

“Nah. But from what it sounds like, you are. You’ve been getting up to a lot lately.”

“No shock there,” Ethren said. “Trouble’s been following me since the first year.”

“Well, I have some things that can hopefully keep you  _ out  _ of trouble.” Jae started to paw through his bag. The edge of Ethren’s lip curled into a smile.

“You’re not really the expert of staying out of trouble, Mr. Detention-Every-Day.”

“It just means I’m an expert of what  _ does  _ get you into trouble.” He pulled something from his bag. “And something tells me you could use this.”

“A.... car antenna... thanks.”

A car antenna was exactly what it looked like, save for its golden shade. Jae stared at him, then snorted. “Yeah,” he sneered. “I risked Knockturn Alley to get you a  _ car antenna.” _

“How thoughtful, I’ll cherish it forever.”

Jae punched his shoulder. “Just shut up for a second, ass. It’s called a Probity Probe.”

“That sounds awfully intrusive.”

“It’s used as like a muggle scanner. You wave it over someone and you can detect hidden items or spells on them. It’s used by security like at the Ministry and the Quidditch World Cups but..” Jae shrugged. “You might find a use for it.”

Ethren rolled it between his fingers. He could feel the way it hummed beneath his fingertips. “Thanks, Jae. But...why? What do I owe you?”

“Consider it a gift.” Jae pushed to his feet. He stretched backwards, a groan spilling from his lips as his back cracked. He sent Ethren one final wink before going upstairs. “Can’t have my new detention partner getting killed, can I?”

It was almost like things were returning to normal. No more students trapped in paintings. No evil wizards threatening his life. The constant threat of the Cursed Vaults was constantly hanging over their head - but for once, he could just be a regular student.

The library was nearly empty that Saturday afternoon save for Ethren and his friends. Rowan, Chiara and Talbott all sat across from one another, stacks upon stacks of books littering its surface. 

He’d underestimated how much studying it would take for his Ordinary Wizarding Levels.. 

He gave a long yawn into his hand and rubbed his tired eyes. “It’s still only the first month,” he said groggily. “Do we really need to start this early?”

“Are you kidding?” Rowan hissed. “This is the  _ biggest examination  _ of our lives. If we fail this, our entire future is ruined.”

“No pressure, or anything.”

“There  _ should  _ be pressure. Whatever you want to do in life, all of it depends on the results!”

Talbott grunted, peeling his eyes up from the book he’d been reading. “We all chose pretty ambitious careers. I want to be an auror.” He pointed at Chiara. “Healer.” Pointed at Rowan. “Professor.” His finger landed on Ethren and he... paused. 

Ethren didn’t meet his eye. His gaze had darkened as it ran over the lines of text. “Well,” he purred. “Guess we’d better get started.”

Silence fell over the library. Their eyes were peeled to their books, the only sound being Chiara’s sneezes and turning pages. 

O.W.Ls. For so many, it was the first step into their future. 

For Ethren Whitecross - it was merely a distraction.

“Hey, Ethren,” Chiara said in the middle of their studying. “Have you...seen Penny around, lately?”

“Penny?” He glanced up with a frown. “...not really. She’s been really quiet in class, and leaves the second it’s over. I don’t even see her at lunch anymore.”

Chiara nodded, like she’d been expecting the answer. “I thought so. I was just hoping.... Since you two are friends, that she was at least talking to you...she comes back to the Common Room late and then just goes right to bed.”

“Well, can you blame her?” Talbott asked. He lifted his eyes up from the page. “Her sister is trapped. “She must have been out of her mind with worry.”

“Missing siblings can do that,” Ethren said. “Can’t tell you how many late nights I’ve spent studying, looking for a way to find Ja-”

Chiara slammed her book on the table so hard an inkwell fell over and spilled across the mahogany.  _ “I found something!”  _ She squeaked.

Madam Pince poked her head around a bookshelf furiously.  _ “Shh.” _

Ethren jumped so hard he elbowed Rowan. “W-what?!” He said. “What did you find?”

Chiara pushed her chair back, coming around to Ethren’s side and threw open her book. “Read this!”

Ethren frowned and leaned over.  _ "....the Extension Charm,”  _ he read. _ “A charm that expands the internal dimensions of an object without affecting the external dimensions, it renders the contents lighter as well as its capacity." _

He glanced up. “What about it?”

“Well, it basically means you can enchant anything to hold more than what it’s supposed to, right?”

“Right.”

“Even a  _ person?” _

Recognition bloomed in Ethren’s eyes. “...the painting. You think it might be an Extension Charm?”

“It could explain how it’s able to hold her! It would have to be  _ really  _ advanced magic, though. They’re typically just used on tents, luggage, our school trunks...”

“Not only that,” Talbott hummed thoughtfully. “But the use of them is restricted by the Ministry.”

“But that doesn’t make sense,” Ethren pressed. He tapped his finger on the table in frustration. “These extension charms... they’re used on objects that have a physical interior. Bags, barrels, jars...but...but portraits. Would it be able to work on portraits..?”

“Well, we don’t really know much about Portraits,” Talbott said. “But... I think I know someone who might. She’s in my year. Her name is Badeea Ali.”

“Badeea?” Ethren asked. “The girl who’s always painting and doodling?”

“That’s the one. She wants to be a famous painter one day... if anyone knows how these portrait paintings work, it’s her.”

Talbott told him he could find Badeea out in the courtyard. Ethren’s purposeful stride echoed through the silent halls as he picked his way through. There was something she had to know. How the charm could have been placed. If it was even a charm at all. Do the Cursed Vaults use charms? What if-

He skidded to a stop.

Ben was sitting on one of the hall benches, fingers twisted up into his mousy blonde hair as he hunched over. “...Ben?”

Ben shot up. He looked...like a wreck. His skin was pale and clammy. Dark bags sagged beneath his eyes. Lines of tension cut across his features. “O-oh, hi Ethren,” he stammered. He stumbled to his feet and scrambled for his bags. “I wasn’t going to stay! I was g-going to..a place. To do a thing. I’ll be on my way, though!”

He turned to leave.

“Ben, what?! Wait!” Ethren jogged up to him, fingers grasping at Ben’s sleeve. “Just... hold on a second. How are you feeling..?”

“How am I...feeling?” He looked ready to bolt.

“Yeah. You were in the Hospital Wing for a long time. You..you took that hit for me.”

Red blossomed on Ben’s cheeks. He rubbed the back of his neck, brown eyes skirting over to some desolate corner in the corridor. “...I didn’t even think about it,” he said. “I just... acted. And then there was that pain and then nothing.”

“He could have killed you....thanks, Ben.”

“You don’t have to thank me!” Ben stammered quickly. “Y-you would have done the same thing as me. I’m just... glad you’re okay. Is it true though? About that girl, Beatrice..?”

Ethren gave a grim nod. “Yeah. She’s trapped in a portrait. We’re guessing it’s another curse.”

Ben shuddered. “Seems like these Cursed Vaults have a theme,” he said. “Trapped in ice, trapped in sleep and now trapped in paintings...I’m guessing you’re trying to figure out a way to free her, then?”

“You know me. I’m actually on my way right now to talk to Badeea Ali. She might know a thing or two about paintings.”

“Oh! Yeah, probably...” he looked.. Nervous. Ben twisted the ends of his shirt. “...Ethren, you don’t think I had anything to do with that Dark-”

“Stop.” Ethren swiftly interrupted Ben, resting a hand on his shoulder. “Don’t worry. I don’t blame you for what happened... hell, you threw yourself in front of me. I don’t think I could do that for anyone.”

“What about Merula?” Ben gave a weary grin and Ethren snorted.

“Definitely not Merula. Listen, why don’t we study together tonight? We can just talk.”

Maybe it was relief that his friend didn’t hate him. Maybe it was just wanting comfort. Ben threw his arms around Ethren’s neck in a fierce hug. “Okay,” he said. “I’ll see you in the Common Roo


End file.
